The present invention generally relates to objects manufactured as defining one or more openings. More specifically, certain embodiments provide removable portions integrated into an object for creating a variably-sized opening within the object.
Currently, a wide variety of products are manufactured as defining one or more openings. For example, door hangers with messages like “DO NOT DISTURB” are manufactured to define an opening for fitting around a door knob or handle. As another example, bibs are manufactured to define an opening for fitting over a wearer's head or around a wearer's neck. However, in most cases, the size of the opening defined by the object is predefined and non-adjustable. In many instances, predefined, non-adjustable openings defined by an object may not be large or small enough to meet the preferences of a user. In some cases, when the predefined, non-adjustable openings defined by an object are too large or too small, the object may be unusable, objectionable or not optimized for an intended purpose of the user.
Thus, there is a need for providing removable portions integrated into an object for creating a variably-sized opening within the object.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.